


Heart of the Sun

by csenny



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sci-Fi AU, Slow Burn, expect some banter later too, mainly slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csenny/pseuds/csenny
Summary: After almost crashing with another spacecraft the Volkvony's Captain, Sturmhond saves the old ship's only passenger, Alina. The girl desperately tries to escape and claims that she is dangerous, but after their recent discovery it is the last thing the Captain wants.Eventually they make a pact to fulfill the other's needs, but will they stay true to that when their secrets are revealed? Or they will betray the other to get what they want?After all: All's fair in love and war.





	1. Flyby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This, as you can see in the tags will be a Nikolina Sci-Fi AU, but since I'm a mess it will involve other characters too - also it's a Slow Burn, so get ready! :D
> 
> My plan is to update every month, which means it's maximum a month, so in case I have one ready sooner I'll update. As of now I'm not sure how long it will be, so I'll let you know as soon as I figured it out lol.

The Bridge was unusually silent today. Everyone did their job and no one wanted to ask any questions. Sometimes they looked at each other, or at the Captain, but then they turned back to their monitor. The only person, who was even more lost in their thoughts than anybody else was the Captain himself. He gazed out of the wide window, at the stars, but he was far from the rusty Volkvony’s Bridge.

Sturmhond was a strange man. Well, not by his crew, many admired him, but by most of the people who met him. His very red hair was outstanding by itself, as it was a rather rare hair colour, not naturally, but by choice. Then there was also his awfully pointy chin. Even the way he acted seemed strange by some and it’s not necessary his witty personality.

The Captain wasn’t the only one who suffered from the “judged by first glance”. The Volkovony’s helmsman and navigator got the same treatment a lot. Tolya and Tamar were twins, which attracted attention on them, and both had dark hair and golden eyes. Other than that they were very different: the helmsman was tall and didn’t like to speak a lot, which made people afraid of him, while his sister was much more liked by others and only met scared eyes after they saw the arsenal she had with herself all the time.

But as many things, this peaceful moment ended when a loud noise flooded the room.

The Captain looked over to find the source.

“Someone is heading there, sir.” Said Privyet, the First Officer. “They appeared out of nowhere.”

Sturmhond stood up and walked to him. “That’s impossible.” He looked at his monitor. “At this size, it’s impossible to Jump.”

“Yes, it’s too small to do it,” Privyet agreed. “But it still did it somehow.”

“It doesn’t matter how, they did it and they are coming fast.” Tamar got his attention and continued. “If they keep this speed they will kill our system, if we are lucky.”

“If we are lucky?” Privyet asked.

Tamar sighed. “Small ship, but at this speed it could be like a bullet and if they hit us…”

“Can we Jump?” Sturmhond looked at Tamar, who didn’t even turn back to her monitor to answer him.

“No, not yet, sir. We still need at least two hours to charge.”

Sturmhond cursed under his breath and looked at the monitor in front of him, showing the ship getting closer and closer. His mind was racing what to do.

He straightened up. “Reach them.”

Every face turned to him.

“Sir, that’s…”

“Get in contact with the ship.” He looked her right in the eye. She nodded and turned around.

Heavy seconds passed as he walked back, but didn’t sit down in his chair.

“No one picked up, sir.”

“Try again.” He kept staring out of the front window.

“Already did, sir. No one answered.”

Privyet looked out too. “What if it’s empty?”

Someone laughed. “Then how is it getting closer?”

“Well, they might have escaped the ship.” Privyet explained, but Tamar interrupted them.

“It’s true, the ship is getting closer,” She turned around and looked at the Captain. “But it’s slowing down.”

“Let’s hope it’s enough.” He replied.

Then they waited. After a few minutes the ship was visible from the front window and the crew kept looking back and forth between their monitor and the window. Sturmhond stood between the twins and didn’t take his eyes off the ship. And this is the reason why he was able to notice something odd about the ship. It was almost like it was just…

“Floating.” He breathed. Tamar looked up at him and Tolya glanced in his direction too. “It’s just drifting. We are just in the way.”

Tamar knew from a look what he wanted to ask and already started to scan the ship.

“Scan the ship.” Sturmhond asked.

“Already started.” The woman replied and within seconds it was ready. “Oh.”

“Oh?” The Captain walked behind her.

“I found one life source one the ship. But…”

Just like Sturmhond she felt like it’s all too strange. They both looked at her monitor, trying to figure it out, when Tolya spoke.

“Captain.” His voice got both of their attention. He raised his hand and pointed at the ship. Sturmhond followed with his eyes. “The glass.”

As he looked at it closer he figured out what he is thinking about. A slight of shock appeared on his face. “Show me the scan.” He asked Tamar and she did. Sturmhond went through it and then looked back at the ship that was now quite close to them. “They will die.”

People darted their eyes on the Captain. “What?”

“There is a crack in the glass and it’s getting bigger." He explained. "Whoever is in the ship they will eventually die.”

One last glance at the ship and Sturmhond walked to Privyet.

“Until I’m back you are the acting Captain.” He took his weary badge down and give it to him. The shocked man didn’t want to take it first, but eventually did.

“You are going out there?” Privyet called after him as he started to walk to the door.

Sturmhond turned around. “Yes and I don’t wish to waste any more time.”

Tamar walked over to him. “I’ll help.” Then she passed him. “You’ll need a pilot.”

 

* * *

 

The crack on the ship’s front window grew bigger, when they arrived. Tamar piloted a small shuttle, about the same size as the one that headed for theirs, but it didn’t exactly look like a shuttle.

They got as close as they could, but the pilot wasn’t sure about the Captain’s plan. Which was very simple: he goes over to the other ship, finds the one person on the ship and gets them out of there, before something worse can happen.

For her it seemed too simple. “Are you sure?” Tamar glanced at Sturmhond, who adjusted his spacesuit.

He didn’t look, just kept checking his suit. “Yes. You stay here and I look around. If I need you, I’ll call.”

“And if you get in danger?”

He put on his helmet. “I’m sure you will hear my endless screams.” He flashed a smile at her and then closed the door between them. The air drained from the place where he stood and after three beep sound the back door opened. Tamar was able to park the shuttle so close to the other ship, that he only needed a big jump to do.

But as soon as he was at the back door, he noticed something strange when he looked for a certain lever.  

“There is no airlock.”

Tamar heard him loud and clear in her comms, yet she was only able to pour her surprise into words a few minutes later. “Are you kidding with me?”

“No.” He sighed. “It looks very old. It should be in a museum, not in space.”

“Maybe it has a force field. A lot of old ship used it, while it was allowed.” She explained.

He chuckled. “And if it doesn't have one I’ll kill the person inside.”

“You have to try something or they will die when the window breaks in. You either try to save them, or we flew here for nothing.”

He knew she was right, but the thought terrified him. His mind was racing, it wasn’t the first time he was in a situation like that, but the last time, well, it didn’t end up great and it left its mark on him. All he could think of is what if it happens again?

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and when he opened them again, he knew what he has to do. He pushed the green button on the left, making it glow in the dim light, then he grabbed the handle and pulled it down. He waited till the door was down enough, then he entered the ship and hoped he will cross a force field. After his feet were inside too, and over a yellow line he suddenly fell on the floor.

“Captain?” Tamar called him after she heard a big thud.

He checked the device on his wrist and saw that the ship had air inside. “It was a force field.” He let her know. “But it’s not much.”

After he got to his feet he noticed the person behind the wheel. He rushed to them and an unconscious girl sat in the seat.

 “She is alive,” He informed Tamar. “But barely.” He pulled out a device from his bag, which he put on her cheeks, then it folded itself out and covered her head, creating a helmet over it. It finished with a click and showed her vital signs almost immediately.

It also started to provide fresh air for her and while the Captain was checking his device she suddenly took a breath. He looked up and was about to welcome her back, but then she fell back into her seat and her vital signs started to drop. Way too fast.

 “We are losing her.” He didn’t want to waste any time: he picked her up and headed for the door. “Get ready, we have to take her to the medical bay as fast as we can.”

“What happened?”

As soon as he was out of the force field he leapt from the door and hoped it would take him close enough to the ship. “Don’t know.” Luckily, his attempt was rewarding and he reached the ship. With the unconscious girl still in his arms he opened the back door of the ship.

Then he noticed Tamar, who looked at him, or more like the girl in his arms. “Go!”

He didn’t have to say another world, she turned back and flew them back to the Volkvony. While they were on their way back, he stayed in the airlock, filled it with air and took his helmet off. The girl’s helmet stayed on and he hoped she will survive the journey to the medical bay.

After Tamar landed the only thing left was the Volkovony’s airlock. Sturmhond never noticed how long this process takes until now. He kept looking at her vital signs. But he was no doctor, he couldn’t help her right away. All he was able to do is hope she can make it.

But after the process was done, he rushed out of the ship with her. Tamar told them to get a stretcher for her while they landed and it was waiting for her there, with two medics. Sturmhond put her down and they run to the medical bay with her.

He watched as they took her, but then reached for his comms. “Privyet, get that old ship in. I want to know where it’s from.”

 

* * *

 

When he thought the ship was old, he was thinking about fifty-year-old, but now that it was in the hangar bay it was clear the ship is much older than that. He only examined it from the outside, while others worked on it much closer, but they shared his option. It was a miracle that the girl was able to launch it, or however she got here.

The mysterious old ship bugged him, but somehow Sturmhond was more concerned about the girl’s condition. It’s been over an hour now and there was still no news about her. But no news is still better than bad news.

Privyet hurried to his side. “Sir, we were able to gather some data, but they are still working on the ships system.”

“What did you find?”

He cleared his throat. “It’s an old model. Very old. It was used in the last galactic war.”

“What?” He didn’t expect that old. If they are right, then it means the ship could be from 450 to 650 years old.

“As impossible as it sounds, it’s clear the ship was used or at least made at that time.” For a moment he glanced back at the ship, then turned back to the Captain. “Not any kind of ship, sir.” Sturmhond noticed the worry in his eyes. Privyet lowered his voice. “We think it’s a ravkan ship.” The Captain nodded. “But the interior design suggests it belonged to a Grisha.”

And suddenly the air got chilly between them.

“Let’s make sure about it first.” Sturmhond whispered. Privyet nodded and headed back to the old ship.

The Captain wasn’t sure what to do. If his First Officer thinks this ship is not just a few hundred-year-old, but once belonged to a Grisha, then he should stay there and take a look at it too. But he kept thinking about its passenger. The girl.

Then it hit him: the girl. If this ship is really that important, then she has to know something about it. Where did she come from? How did she find this ship? Who did it belong to? Why did she use it? Who is she? He had many questions for her, but with this new information he felt like he has to deal with her first.

He was already on his way to the medical bay. But when he arrived no one was around. Odd. There are always at least one or two medics. But no one?

Sturmhond walked to the door and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. But still no answer. He took a step back was about to use his master-code, but someone called him from the back.

“Captain?” He turned around and saw one of the doctors. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to ask the same thing. Aren’t you supposed to be in there?” He pointed in the direction of the door.

“I needed this.” He held up a device. “Wait, they didn’t let you in?” The Captain shook his head.

Sturmhond walked to the door and hold his access card to the panel on the right. The door slid open and the doctor recoiled at the sight. About five doctors were lying on the ground, unconscious, the bed was empty and the light flickered.

The doctor wanted to enter the room first, but Sturmhond put his hand on his chest and hold him back. When he wanted to speak him silenced him by pressing a finger on his lips. His gun was already in his other hand.

One cautious step inside. That’s all it took him to notice the girl lying on the ground at the back of the room. He hurried to her side and checked her pulse.

“She is alive.” He let the doctor know.

He kneeled beside one of his colleagues. “They seem to be fine too.” He checked another person on his left. “What could possibly happen here?”

Before Sturmhond could answer the girl let out a soft whimper. He cupped her face in his hands. She doesn’t look like every other wanderer, he met so far. Nothing screamed about where she is from. A regular face. Yet, there was something special in it. He could swear she wasn’t just a lucky survivor of an impact, that could have ended very badly. It was much more than that. She was much more than that.

“Capita…” Tamar stopped at the door. “What in the Saint’s name happened here?”

“We have no idea.” The doctor answered her. “I just went to pick this up.” He was still holding the device. “It was like that when we entered.”

Sturmhond stood up. “I need to see the surveillance recording of this room an—”

“It has to wait. We found something.” She interrupted. “Something very… you have to see it.”

He took one look at the girl, then nodded and followed Tamar. On their way back to the hangar bay, he called crewmembers to the medical bay to keep an eye on them and medics to help get all six unconscious people.

Privyet waited for him, when they got there.

“What have you found?” He asked his First Officer.

He took a look at Tamar, then back to Sturmhond. “Follow me.”

He led him in the old ship. A technician sat behind the wheel with two devices connected to the old ship’s system. The glass was in a horrible condition by now, with winding white lines covering up the transparent material.

The Captain looked around confused, trying to understand their crew’s constant worried expression. “What did you find?”

“Just watch.” Privyet told him, then the technician pressed a button and a recording appeared on his other device.

First, he had no idea what he is watching: it was the interior of the ship, seemed almost new, but definitely not like what it is now. Then the door opened and a man covered in black rushed in, seemingly panting. They couldn’t see his face because of the hood of his cloak. He hurried to the driver’s seat and fumbled with the buttons. Then something possibly land very close to the ship, shaking the ground. The man almost fell, but got his balance back and likely was able to take off. But then something very clearly hit the ship. It shook him too, but more importantly, his hood fell down and when he sat back and glanced up his face was visible.

The technician paused the recording and looked up at the Captain.

“No.” He said so quietly, they barely heard it.

“It’s him, sir.” Privyet looked at his superior, then at the technician. “Show him.”

“We compared it to an old picture and it’s a match, sir.” The technician pulled the other picture next to it and it was clear for Sturmhond now.

It was him.

The Black Heretic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, thoughts, a single word or even a "k" is really appreciated!


	2. Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter, a bit sooner than planned, but I hope it's not a problem! :D

“She woke up.”

It’s been a few hours since they discovered the old ship not only belong to any kind of Grisha, but it was the ship The Black Heretic used to escape the war. It also confirmed that the ship is about five hundred years old.

Sturmhond was on his way to the medical bay. His mind raced non-stop after learning all this information and he had even more questions. And the only person who will be able to give him answers was the girl.

As he stepped in the room the girl noticed him immediately. He still wanted to find out what happened to the five doctors who were in the operating room with her. None of them woke up yet and they all have slight burn marks on their bodies. There is also no recording of what happened in the room. In the tape, everything is fine and then suddenly it turns dark. He sent someone to check them and they are still off, according to one of his men it was fried out.

“Stay away from me! All of you, stay away!” The girl warned them. As he heard her he slowed down, but only stopped when he reached her bed. She acted like a wounded animal, but the way she spoke made him feel like she wanted to intimidate them.

The Captain looked at the three crewmember. “Leave us.” First they looked at each other, then nodded and did what he asked of them.

The girl looked at Sturmhond with the same expression as before, but she was aware that he has to be in higher rank if he can just send the other three away like that. “I didn’t want to do it.” Her voice softened. “I told them to stay away, but they didn’t listen.”

“Who?”

She looked over, where the other five people were. “Them.” They laid on their bed unconscious. “I know they only wanted to help, but” Her voice cracked. She turned back her head and when she spoke again, it was only a wisher to herself. “No one can help me.”

The Captain tilted his head a bit. “It was you?” His voice carried a bit of curiosity in it. “You did this?”

“I-I, uh… thought you came here to…” She hesitated. “I have to go.”

“Came here to pu— Wait, what?”

She moved a little closer to him. “As long as I’m here on this ship everyone is in a great danger.” Again, she gave him two completely different vibes: the scared girl and the unpredictable stranger.

But also confused him. “I don’t understand. Who are you? How did you get on that ship?”

“I can’t tell you. And the more I stay, the bigger the chances are tha—”

“Yes. I am in great danger. I heard it.” He interrupted her. “And we can discuss it later, but first I would like to know what were you doing on that ship that almost crashed into us.”

“Oh.” She lowered her head and leaned against the bed frame. “I didn’t know about that.”

“Then you probably didn’t know that you almost died too.” He replied.

“No.” She shook her head. “Lately I’m close to death all the time.” She raised her head and looked him in the eye. “But thank you for letting me know. I believe now that we learned both of us are clueless about what happened you could be so kind and let me go.”

“You are not captive.”

“Really?” She scoffed. “So I am not holding against my will? I can walk away any second? Because in this case…” She jumped to her feet and stood in front of Sturmhond. “I would like to leave.”

“No.” The man wanted to continue, but she took a step further. Holding his gaze with an ease.

“Then I am indeed a captive.” She whispered to him, then turned around and sat back. The frightened girl completely disappeared and all that was left is an angry and unpredictable woman.

Up to now he was standing straight, arms behind him, showing prestige, but while she made herself comfortable on the bed he crossed his arms over his chest.

“So, Captive, tell me who”

“I have a name, you brute!” A sudden fire lit in her eyes. “Which you had no interest to learn.”

“You said you can’t tell a minute ago. It has changed ever since then?” She looked defeated as he continued. “Care to share it with me, love?”

She rolled her eyes, but answered. “Alina.”

“Then Alina,” He flashed a smile at her. “How did you end up in the middle of nowhere?”

“I can’t tell.”

He tried to form his sentences in a way he could make her talk. “Then how do you expect me to let you go?”

Her eyes brightened. “Wait. So if I talk, you let me go?”

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I?”

So far his new plan worked swiftly, but a shadow passed over her face, just like when dark clouds cover the sun.

“No… it’s a trap.” Her breathing accelerated. “You don’t want to let me go, you’re just trying to confuse me, like he did.”

“Who?”

After his question she tried to avoid eye contact with him. “I can’t tell.”

He shook his head. He considered himself a calm person, but hearing the same answer over and over again started to bother him.

The Captain pointed to the five other people in the room. “Then tell me what you did with them?”

No answer came. She looked down, turned her head away from him.

“Look,” He let out a big sigh. “I’m not part of any kind of authority. I don’t work under any kind of government. The only rules that apply here are the ones we make.” He explained. “And if we compare them, this,” He pointed down. “This is the wilderness.”

Still no answer.

He almost turned away, when she looked back. “I stole the ship.” The words escaped her, breaking her silence. “I couldn’t stay, so I, uh, I stole it. And ran away.”

He tried not to show how glad he was, so he crossed his arms again and attempted to learn more. “Why that particular ship? Why not another one?”

“It was the only ship I know of. I didn’t have a choice to choose.”

“What do you mean the only ship?”

She gulped. “I already told you enough.”

First, he wanted to somehow force an answer out of her, but he realized it would just make things worse. “No, no. It’s okay. Let’s move on then.” She nodded. “Where did you find the ship?”

Her eyes grow bigger and looked away. “Just… somewhere.”

“Please, Alina.” He stepped closer. “This is important.” She looked up at him. He genuinely asked her and she wanted to answer, but something held her back. “Once the ship belonged to someone very important and it’s crucial for us, for me, to learn how you were able to steal it.”

The girl considered what to say. She had two opportunities: answer him or say the same thing again. She took her time, but eventually decided which path she will walk.

“It was an old piece of history for us, kind of like a monument. Everyone could preserve it and learn about how it once belonged to our first leader. It was in the middle of the city, and many of us thought it was just a myth and it’s actually just a pretty good statue.” She explained and he listened carefully. “When I got into this mess I had no other chance to escape. So I found out it is indeed a spacecraft, but I had no idea how to pilot a ship. It was the only ship I’ve ever witnessed in my life. Well, until now. So when it started to act strange, I just pressed a bunch of buttons and it shot out into space and I knocked myself out.”

The Captain didn’t say anything. He just stood there and pondered. The girl shared many information with him and before making any decisions he wanted to make sure she is trustworthy.

He walked away from her and when he returned to her bed, he held a cloak in his hands. Her cloak. He looked down at the soft fabric, then he handed it to her. “I suppose it’s yours.”

“Yes, but… Why are you giving it to me?” The girl took the piece of cloth puzzled. “Are you letting me go?”

“Maybe.” Sturmhond smiled at her. “But first I would like to show you something.”

Then he offered his hand to her. She looked at it, but decided not to take it and stood up by her own. He lowered his hand, while she took her cloak on. After she finished it, they headed out of the medical bay. There wasn’t much to see as they walked in the closed corridor. Alina sighed numerous times and as more time passed, they became louder than before.

Then a window came. Instead of the grey colour that surrounded them, she was able to see more of the ship. Suddenly, she realized she was looking down at the hangar bay and soon she found the ship she came with. A dozens of men loitered it. And she knew exactly what they are looking for. Or more like who.

“Come on.” He turned back to her. She took one last glance and followed him. But now all she could think about is what are the Captain’s intentions are. But after what she saw she felt less interested to wait and find out about it.

They stopped in front of a grand door and as it slid open Alina became astonished. She never saw something like that. She stepped into the Bridge like it’s not the first time she is there. It wasn’t the room itself that amazed her, but what was seen outside of the window. A dark nebula was right next to where they headed and the view was enchanting. The interstellar cloud was so dense it blurred out the lights from behind it, creating unique dark waves.

Sturmhond watches as the girl walked through the room and stopped in front of the window, right next to the twins. Both looked at her, but Tamar made a sudden discovery, which urged her to share it with the Caption.

So she stood up and rushed to him. “Captain, the girl, she i—”

“I know, Tamar.” Sturmhond interrupted. “Strange, but she never left the planet she lived in. At least that’s what I understood from what she said.”

“Great, but she is a Grisha!” She whispered.  

The Captain froze. “What?”

“I have to admit I haven’t seen one so brave to wear such thing, but—”

“You come to that conclusion from her clothes?”

She sighed. “I know one, when I see one. If you don’t believe me, ask Tolya. He will say the same.”

“Alright.” Sturmhond crossed his arms. “Then I’ll give her new clothes.”

“This is not about clothes!” She said a bit louder than she wanted. The crew turned around in their seats to see what’s going on. She replied with a vicious look, that made them decide to mind their business and turned back.

“It’s not surprising to find a runaway Grisha. You should know that.” The Captain’s lowered his voice. “Or you forgot why you and your brother are here?”

“I’m not the only one with secrets,” She looked him in the eye. “Sturmhond.” She spat out the words. “So try to remember that if you use it against me, I’ll do the same.”

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Bridge Alina kept staring at the stellar sight.

“Beautiful.” She muttered to herself as she looked out of the window.

“Dark Dorsum.” Alina glanced at her left to the man who spoke. “They call it Dark Dorsum.”

“Oh. I see.” She turned back to take another look at the formation. “I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“This is the only one.”

“Really?”

Tolya nodded.

Alina wanted to turn back, to marvel at the Dark Dorsum, but she saw the Captain and Tamar talking from the corner of her eye.

“What if she is a Heartrender?” Tamar crossed her arms too, mimicking the Captain a bit.

“There are other powers too.” He replied.

She took a deep breath. “Oh, so you would be happier with an Inferni?”

“Well, that’s quite possible, since we know she wounded those doctors and they all have burn marks.”

“Okay.” She held her hand up. “Do what you want, I don’t care.”

He wanted to reply, but she walked away.

As she turned around Alina tried to act like she didn’t watch them, so she turned to her right and headed the other direction to avoid both of them. She noticed the crew’s monitors and decided to act like she is interested in them, so she walked slowly behind them.

But then she stopped. Right in front of the one which had the recording from the old ship. The footage was stopped where the face of the man piloting the ship is visible. She clenched her teeth. Her breathing fastened. She was right, they are looking for him.

She slowly turned around to see where the Captain is. Right behind her, watching from the other side. Then, as she turned back slowly she saw that the woman sat back to her seat and looked occupied, just like the man who she spoke before.

She took a deep breath.

And suddenly rushed out of the room. Her abrupt act was enough to get her a few second advantage as the Captain just blinked at her in his dismay. She wasn’t fast, but she was determined. And she was intending to use it.

Unfortunately, she had no idea where she is heading. Well, slightly. She remembered where she was able to look down at the hangar bay, so Alina tried to find a way in there. She has stolen a ship before, it will be child’s play for the second time.

She only used the open doors and the ones that slid open when it detected her movements. It would have been easier if she stole the Captain’s card, but it’s too late to think about it. Now she has to do it without it.

It was unclear if it was the adrenaline kicking in or the sheer luck, but as she turned around the last corner a big door slid open in front of her and she entered the hangar bay. Now she just had to find a ship.

But the loud sound of an alert filled the airy space. Alina slowed down as she looked for a small ship, but no one seemed to follow her. It’s either a trap or she is really lucky, but she had no time to be cautious. She had to try before they catch her.

She was still next to bigger ships when she looked back and saw armed men entering the room. She decided to run as fast as she can, but didn’t get too far away as she felt a sudden pain in her chest. Alina looked back over her should and saw the Captain approaching with the woman he spoke behind her. She tried to hide it, but from her hand movement Alina knew she caused her pain.

She is a Grisha. A Heartrender.

Alina couldn’t move and they got closer and closer. Pain flow through her and she never reacted well to it, especially when her freedom was on the line. Without her consent, light started to form between her fingers.

Sturmhond noticed it. He wanted to warn the others, but before he could do it glaring white light filled the room and knocked them off their feet.  

Just like them, Alina fell on the ground too. The pain stopped, but the adrenaline kicked in again. After what just happened, she had more reason to get out of here as soon as possible.

“Stop!” Sturmhond narrowed his eye to find where she is, but could not see a thing. She had no problem with it and realized this is her time to gain some extra time.

She headed towards the closest ship. At her surprise the back door was open. She ran in and tried to find the switch to close it. While it slowly closed in she sat behind the wheel. No buttons, no switches. Just a smooth surface. She put her hand down and a maze of lines and other forms appeared in front of her. Not enough time to find the right one, she pressed the big red circle. But then a box jumped up with seven smaller lines in it. Nothing else. She pressed one of them but it turned red and an exclamation mark rotated with a single message under it “RANK VI CARD NEEDED”.

“You can’t do it without this.” As Alina turned around the Captain stood there with his card held up. The door was open, he probably did it while she wasn’t looking.

She jumped up. “Do not enter the ship.” No one else was there, just him. She knew the others were close, standing by to capture her after he gives them a signal.

“I don’t wish to harm you and I’m sure you don’t want to do that either.” He took a slow step ahead.

“If you take another step I will…!” She tried to scare him and to her luck some light started to form. Not much, but it was enough to make him stop.

Sturmhond held his hands up. “Okay. I stay.” He looked her in the eye. “But as I said you can’t do anything without a card and even if you have one and you take off we can manually guide the ship back from the Bridge.”

She had no idea how these machines work, but that sounded fishy even to her. “Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not.” He looked at his right and shook his head. “We don’t want to hurt you, Alina.” He looked at her again. “We just found you in that ship and—”

“I get it.” Alina interrupted him. “I really do and even if I would decide to stay then… then all of you would be in danger.”

“From who?”

She looked away. “If I don’t get as far as I can, he will find me.”

“Who?” He asked again and took a step forward. “If you tell me I can help you escape.”

“You can’t, you can’t…” She took a deep breath and turned back to him. “He is the man from the recording.”

Sturmhond stopped, even took a step back as her word hit him. “That’s impossible.”

“That’s what I thought too. How can a man be hundreds of years old? But it’s true. He claims to be a descendant of the man from the recording. And everyone believes it. But it’s a lie. He IS the man from the recording.”

While she spoke, he took another step forward.

“He is already looking for me and he will take the life of anyone who tries to stop him. I could barely escape from that place and he can’t find me. He says our powers are connected and he, uh, he…” Alina searched for the right words, but she couldn’t find them. “I had to run. I have to run.”

The Captain now stood in front of her. Arm’s length.

“I can take you somewhere safe.” The girl shook her head. “I can. Please, let me explain it to you.” He put his hand on her shoulder and she immediately raised her chin. “At least give me a chance.”

She looked at him, in his eyes. He didn’t seem like a liar. Neither did he. But he had many chances to capture her. He could just spin her, cuff her and that’s it. Or call all the armed men outside and let them capture her. But instead he came in alone, unarmed and offered help. She didn’t trust him, barley knew him, but as of this moment, she had no other choice, but to believe he is as sincere as he wanted her to think.

“Okay.” She nodded. “One chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Chapter 3 - Binary // Lands around the end of January  
> comments, thoughts, a single word or even a "k" is really appreciated!


	3. Binary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I know I promised a month, but I can only update now. I'll try to be a bit quicker with the next one as we are finally done with our build-up and the journey can start :)

They all sat in a large, bright room with a round table in the middle, where everyone sat. It’s only been about fifteen minutes since the girl agreed to give him a chance. Everyone felt much better now, less angry grimaces and stares, but chance of one badly phrased sentence that could turn this situation upside-down still hang in the air.

The time was too short to call a meeting and talk this out with the crew, so he hoped they will back him up with his plan, rather than challenging it. But if the twins and Privyet agrees he felt it will cause no problem on the ship.

“Now that we all calmed down…” He looked around, then turned to Alina. "Can you please tell us everything you knew about The Black Heretic?”

“No.” The Captain opened his mouth to interrupt, but she continued before he could say anything. “You promised me safety. I want to hear about that first.”

Sturmhond considered for a few seconds, then agreed to her terms. “Very well.” He leaned closer to the table. “Do you ever heard about the Vessel?” She shook her head. “It takes people from this galaxy to another one. No other vehicle passes this route, only them, but they only go twice a year. The next one will be in a month and yo—”

“I'm sorry,” Privyet interrupted. “But the tickets are sold out for years, if not decades.”

Tamar nodded, but before she could share her option on the matter the Captain interrupted.

“I can get one.” He said with an ease. Every eye darted at him, but he looked straight into the girl’s eyes. “For you only.”

She chuckled. “What's the catch?”

“There is no catch.”

Alina pointed at Privyet. “He just said the tickets are sold out for decades.”

“There are always a few in need. You need one. And I can get one.”

“And how am I supposed to believe you can get one?” A part of her already believed he can do it, but the other one resisted the idea of him doing it without any reward.

“Hmm.” Sturmhond leaned back in his seat. “You could stay and witness as I do it.”

Alina was silent, lost in her thoughts, lost in the chances she had. She knew she can’t do it without any help, but it was hard to trust anyone. She had no idea if what he says is true. It might be the first time she left her birth planet, but she was aware who these people were: space pirates and smugglers. Or who knows what else.

Nevertheless, trusting a stranger was better, than being caught by a familiar face.

She leaned closer, drumming with her fingers on the table, then shook her head. “He doesn't call himself that anymore. Over the centuries he built up a tale, how The Black Heretic arrived to the planet and decided to turn it into an inclusive society. He claims to be the descendant of this man, but that’s one of his many lies. He is The Black Heretic, he is still alive and now he is after me.”

“So the man in the recording is the same person who is after you?” The Captain asked.

Alina nodded.

“What is he, like, immortal?” Privyet asked.

“Grisha’s live longer.” Tolya said in a rough voice.

“Which explains why he is still alive.” Tamar added.

“But five hundred years?” Privyet still resisted to believe it.

“He was, is a powerful Grisha and the fact that he’s still alive just proves it.”

“I was warned, before it was too late.” Everyone looked at Alina. “I thought he can’t be that person, it’s just a lie, it’s just a tale. I had to learn it in the hard way and believe me when I say, you don’t want to stand in his way.” They all stayed silent. She looked at the Captain. “You still want to help me?”

“Yes, of course.” He replied without waiting a second. “I just don’t understand how we never knew about it.”

He stood up and clicked on a few buttons at the side of the table and suddenly a hologram showed up. A misty cloud surrounded by many small dots. Alina’s eyes widened at the strange object she faced and could not even guess what it was.

“How did we completely miss a planet?” Sturmhond thought out loud, but through the hologram he noticed the way she looked. “I believe you can’t show us in the star map where the planet is.”

A star map. She never seen a map like this

Alina stood up too. “Where are we now?” One of the small dots brightened. “Can you make it bigger?”

The Captain grinned, then reached for the strange map, grabbed it with both hands, then he spreads his arms and the map starts to get bigger and bigger. The room slowly darkened as uncountable shining white dots surrounded them. Alina looked around to find the brightest dot and it was right over the Captain’s head. She took a look at it, then started to walk around.

“What if the planet is hidden?” Tolya asked and they teared their eyes from Alina to look at him. “We missed it, because we can’t see it.”

“He can do it?” Privyet look at the Captain.

“I don’t know.” He shook his head. “But if it’s true there is no way can fi—”

“It’s here.” Alina stood at the far corner of the room. “It has to be here.”

“Are you sure?” Tamar asked.

“I know these stars. I grew up watching them. The planet is here, where I stand.”

 

* * *

 

After the Captain asked Tolya to check the location Alina showed them, he asked Tamar to take Alina to the quarters and give one of the free rooms to her and everything else she needs. He on the other hand did not returned to the Bridge and went to his office to make a call. After all, he had a promise to keep.

He sat down and quickly dialed the number, then waited for the hologram to show up. Half a minute later a man’s tired face showed up, his right eyes covered by a blonde lock. After a few seconds his eyes widened and he jumped back in a complete shock. “Oh my, I’m so sorry, your h—I didn’t expect your call so soon.” He walked out of the frame. “I mean, I’m delighted about it, I’m just a bit surprised. It’s quite soon, sir—not that I have any problem with it, it is just a bit sooner than I thought.”

“It’s okay. I know.” Sturmhond reassured him.

When he came back he had a white shirt on, buttoned up in a hurry. “I’m sorry if I look a bit rough, it’s pretty early in here.”

“I’m sorry, I called you as soon as I was able to and forgot to check the time.”

“Oh no, sir, it’s fine, I was almost up before the call.” He didn’t believe him, but let him continue. “I have to say I’m kind of surprised about it. It’s only been about two weeks since you last called, if I’m right.”

“Yes, you are, but… I’m calling because of a different matter.”

“Oh.”

“I want you to send a letter to Os Alta.”

The man raised his eyebrows. “Os Alta? What a strange coincidence.”

“How so?”

“I just got a letter from Os Alta.” He said. “A private one.”

Sturmhond was suddenly lost in his thoughts. It’s been a while. Too long. His mind was flooded with memories and emotions he buried long ago. He wanted to relive them, he wanted to ask him to send them, he wanted to read them. But he had no time to dwell on the past.

“I already crafted a reply, but didn’t send it.” The man said. “I believe that comes quite handy now.”

“Yes, it does.” The Captain leaned forward. “I want you to request one seat on the Vessel. It has to be on the next journey, make sure it sounds urgent and demand a reply as soon as possible.”

“Sir, I don’t want to be too personal, but… do you plan to leave the galaxy?” The man asked with a bit of a shock. “Because if you do I believe I should know about it.”

“No, no. It’s not for me.” 

“Oh, I see. Almost had a heart attack.” He laughed, but then coughed and straightened his back. “I’ll write the letter as soon as we end this call. Oh, and I’ll let you know when the reply arrives.” He added.

“Thank you. Have a great day.”

“You too, sir.”

After the call ended he leaned back in his chair. He never did this before. He had a long list of sins, but smuggling someone out of the galaxy on the highest profile ship was not one of them. No one did it before. People tried to sneak up onboard, but they were caught all the time. There is no chance of getting a ticket either, she can’t wait for years and can’t participate in any of the ticket lottery they have, as the galactic council has no idea she and the planet she was born on exist. There is only one way to do it. Get her a ticket and make her a superior passenger. He hoped everything will go smooth, but he had a back-up plan in case it’s needed, which if their stars align will be nothing more than a thought. But if he has to do it, he will.

“Captain.” He heard Privyets voice in his comms. “Captain, we have a problem.”

He sighed. “What kind of problem?”

“We are out of fuel.”

He remained silent, processing what he just said. “That’s impossible.”

“I just checked, sir, we need a refuel.”

“That’s too early. We should have enough for days.”

Privyet sighed. “If you don’t believe me, then come and see for yourself. We need a refuel.”

With no interest in staying in his way too silent office he stood up and left the room.

He hoped he can leave all his thoughts about the past behind, but as he was on his way to the Bridge he suddenly stopped. Alina stood in the corridor. She wore brand new clothes, but not any kind of clothes, ravkan ones. One look and many old memories came back, when he was young, growing up in Os Alta, seeing many girls wearing clothes like this. Ravkan fashion was always different from every other planet, always richer, always brighter, always bolder. It suited her. A smile appeared on his face as he remembered his promise and felt a little lighter, if she can look like this, there will be no problem with the ticket and any of the officials to believe she needs the superior passenger status.

Alina on the other hand had a sudden feeling, like someone’s watching her. She turned away from the window to the hangar bay and found the Captain standing only a few steps away. “Saints!” She put her hands on her heart. “Don’t ever scare me like that.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” He stepped closer. “I was actually on my way to the Bridge, I just noticed you. And your new clothes.” He looked down at her.

She smoothened the teal colored fabric. “Tamar gave me new clothes. She said my old attire would draw unwanted attention.”

“That’s very interesting.” He noted. “As I said, I’m on my way to the Bridge, so if you excuse me.” He wanted to continue on his way, but she stepped on his way.

“Something happened?”

“No.” He tried to get away on the other side, but she quickly stood in his way again. He gave her a tired look, but she raised an eyebrow. She trusted her gut, it was the only thing she trusted at the moment and after the way he reacted she was more than sure he is keeping something from her.

“How do you want me to trust you if you lie to me?”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hoped she will have no interest in what happens on the ship, but clearly he was wrong. “We are out of fuel. Which is impossible, we should have plenty, but according to Privyet, we need a refuel.”

“And this is what you didn’t want to tell me?”

“I just wanted to spare you from the details.” He smiled at her. “Go back to your quarters, I’ll let you know if there is any change in plan.”

Now he successfully got out of her way and was able to take a few steps before she spoke. “Why would I listen to a space pirate, like you?”

He turned back to her. “Please, this is a transportation ship.”

“Then smuggler. That’s better?”

“Well,” His mouth quirked into a grin. “I do plan to smuggle you out of the galaxy. I might as well be one, a special Grisha-smuggler.”

Alina chuckled a little, but soon her features turned fretful. “You think you are funny, right?”

“And handsome.” He replied. “But I’m sure you already noticed.” Now it was more than just a grin, he was confident about what he said and didn’t take his eyes off her for a second in hopes to catch one little reaction from her. He only got an eye roll. He turned around and started to walk away, but she hurried after him.

He stopped and turned back. He could swear her cheeks were flushed. “Alina, please, go back to your quarters.”

“No.” Without any word she walked past him and headed to the Bridge.  He sighed, and caught up to her, but did not try again.

When they entered the bridge Privyet was there, right beside his chair. He walked up to him and he gave him the device he held. “Right there, sir.” He pointed at the screen.

He was surprised. Took a few look at it before he handed it back to his First Officer. “How could that happen?”

“I have no idea.”

He walked past him to the front, where the twins sat. “What is the closest planet?”

“Doatov.” Tolya replied.

“Saints!” He took a few steps around, considering what to do. “Is there any other planet around?”

“Only Hoox 9, but they don’t have the fuel we need.”

“All right.” He sighed. “We are heading to Doatov.”

“Yes, sir.” Tamar said and added the new coordination, then she noticed as the Captain turned around. “Where are you going?”

He walked back to her. “Telling her to change, because I know I can’t convince her to stay on board.”

“Don’t you like what she is wearing, Captain?” She asked with a growing grin.

Without a reply he turned around and walked back to Alina, who still stood beside his seat. “You have to change.” He said when he approached her.

“Why?”

“Because we are going to Doatov for refuel and if you want to leave this ship you have to wear something else. Okay?”

Alina was startled, but in a good way. “So you don’t think I’ll run away?”

“I hope that’s not your plan. Or is it?”

She shook her head. “Then I’ll change.” She turned around and walked out of the Bridge with a warmth inside that she missed for so long. She didn’t trust him, not yet, but she knew he will keep his word. And if he can do what he promised, she will be free. Truly free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Chapter 4 - Fusion // After they land on Doatov the Captain faces more problems and Alina founds herself face-to-face with someone who shouldn't be there. //  
> comments, thoughts, single word like yeet or even a "k" is really appreciated!


End file.
